


to be alone with you

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kisses him on a Sunday, slow and easy, like a secret, an immense one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to be alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> first fic on AO3, gratuitous use of italics, title from Sufjan Stevens' "To Be Alone with You"
> 
> feedback would be appreciated :)

1) Louis kisses him on a Sunday, slow and easy, like a secret, an immense one. There's a low twist in his gut and everything's shimmering, he's seeing Zayn through a heat-haze, like the air around the bunsen burners back in high school.

He thinks back to Chemistry classes, remembers burning his hand and remembers how Zayn had fussed over him for weeks afterwards.

Zayn smiles and _oh_ , there's that knife twisting in his gut; 2 more days till he leaves for New York.

\---

2) _"I'd swim across Lake Michigan,"_ Zayn croons, _"I'd sell my shoes. I'd give my body to be back again, in the rest of the room, to be alone with you_." Louis smiles, tight and cruel, and he can see Zayn's eyes widen, sees the _oh shit fuck no_ in his face just as he sneers "Why're you so eager to go off to New York then? Can't wait to be among all the other brooding _artists_? Yeah, seems about right."

"Lou, come on, that's not fair." Zayn's voice is quiet, begging him to understand.

"No. It's not."

\---

3) Zayn goes off to college and it feels like that bunsen burner burn all over again, like red welts bursting open on his hand, like the end of the world. And if not that, at least the end of a world, one in which they listen to Bon Iver under the sheets and fuck each other into a haze.

Louis watches, pressed up against the glass, as his boyfriend walks backwards, all the way through customs.

\---

4) Louis' never even been out of Doncaster but he gets on a plane to New York and when he arrives he doesn't even bother seeing the sights, walks past the signs saying "WELCOME TO THE BIG APPLE", gets straight onto a train to downtown Manhattan.

He gets lost and it's another 2 hours of wandering around, miserable and cold, before he reaches the campus and he finds Zayn's dorm, pushes open the unlocked door. Zayn looks up, surprised, eyelashes casting unfamiliar shadows in the warm 2 o'clock light. There's an unspoken "Why are you here" that Louis can see in the crease of Zayn's forehead, the downward tilt of his mouth.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me."                                                                               

Silence. A beat too long.

"Yeah. Yeah, 'course I am. C'mere."

\---

5) A few hours later and Louis is grabbing at him a bit desperately now, all the months of being alone too much too fast _shit shit shit, do you remember,_ he gasps, _Z, do you remember when we met do you remember our first kiss do you remember do you remember do you remember -_

Paint-splattered fingers tap out a rhythm Louis can't follow anymore, and the knife goes all the way in, but suddenly it's gone and everything's alright again because Zayn's saying, "Yeah, Lou, I remember."

Later, as Louis falls asleep, he misses the way Zayn leans down, whispers, "Yeah, I remember. Hope you always do, Lou."


End file.
